Minha vida ao lado de Hokage sama
by Yellow Momo
Summary: Adaptação. Sasuke, como parte da equipe do escritório, divaga um relato sobre o seu cotidiano ao lado do Hokage Naruto. SasuNaru. Sasuke OOC. One-short.


Disclaimer: Naruto e Sasuke pertencem a Sueisha e ao Kishimoto. O original desta história a Ichihara Tetsuno. E eu não ganho nada com isso...

P.S. 1: Esta é uma adaptação do doujin, quer dizer que eu tomei o direito que modificar alguns fatos e acrescentar outros para diversificar e explicar melhor o contexto.

P.S. 2: É o meu primeiro SasuNaru, por isso, tenham pena de mim...

* * *

_Se eu pudesse mencionar os fatos que me levaram até onde eu estou hoje, eu levaria muitas linhas para descrever tudo o que aconteceu comigo. Mas isso não importa. O que importa é que eu voltei para Konoha por livre e espontânea vontade, principalmente após ouvir que Naruto havia sido nomeado para ser o Rokudaime, o sexto Hokage de Konoha._

_Aaah... Eu suspiro. Minha vida é maravilhosa ao lado do meu querido e amado Naruto. Depois que ele se tornou Hokage, passei a ser um Sanbou, parte da equipe do escritório, e foi ele que me nomeou como o seu assistente pessoal. Todos os dias de trabalho eu era o responsável por entregar-lhe a papelada para ser assinada e ainda bem que estava ao lado dele, porque por mais que ele tenha se tornado mais forte, ainda continuava o usuratonkachi de sempre e volta e meia me perguntava sobre o significado da "linguagem 'técnica" daqueles papéis._

- O que isso, Sasuke? – Naruto confuso perguntava apontando para as linhas escritas da folha de papel.

- Geez... Você é um dobe mesmo! – Sasuke não reclamara, mas alertara ao loiro – Esses são os documentos de Suna para o próximo exame Chunnin – ele apontava para as linhas que o Hokage deveria ter lido com mais atenção.

- Aaahh... Brigado, Sasuke! – o loiro retribuiu o conselho com um dos seus sorrisos radiantes.

_Aaahh... O sorriso de Naruto... Quantas vezes eu desejei que ele sorisse dessa forma __**somente para mim**__. Enquanto eu lhe entrego os documentos que deveriam ser assinados, eu reparo em seus dedos e vejo que ele usa a aliança que eu dei a ele. Ambos usamos o mesmo anel, dourado, sem detalhes externos e com as nossas iniciais gravadas por dentro da jóia. Meus olhos brilham de emoção... Apesar de não ser oficial, eu vivo um belo e estável casamento com ele. _

...

_Depois de se tornar um sage, Naruto teve que andar para cima e para baixo com um grande pergaminho de manuscritos contendo diversas técnicas envolvendo o seu treinamento, assim como aquele velho tarado que foi sensei dele. Não me levem a mal, mas eu agradeço o fato dele ter morrido, é um a menos atrapalhando o nosso relacionamento... eu como ajudante, sempre fazia questão de carregar para ele aquele trambolho... _

_E era ao lado dele enquanto ficávamos parados diante um do outro para a nossa troca diária de beijos românticos que eu adorava importuná-lo com a nossa diferença de alturas, afinal 15 centímetros são bastante significativos. Naruto sempre parecia chateado, pois eu acredito que o desejo dele era ser mais alto do que eu... hehehe... Mas eu nunca me importei com isso. Na verdade, isso só fazia Naruto mais __**fofo **__**aos meus olhos**__. Ter que abaixar a cabeça e vê-lo ter que se postar nas pontas dos pés para me alcançar era extremamente adorável._

...

_Mesmo assim nos dávamos muito bem. Apesar de ele ser o meu superior, nós vivemos juntos debaixo do mesmo teto e eu ia com ele para onde quer que fosse. Sempre me preocupava em acompanhá-lo logo cedo à Torre Hokage, juntos cumprimentávamos a todos pelo caminho._

- Bom dia! – Sasuke cumprimentava a todos com a "cara fechada e de poucos amigos" pela qual sempre foi conhecido.

- Bom dia, 'tebbayo! – Naruto diferente do companheiro refletia em seu cumprimento sua personalidade.

- Bom dia Hokage-sama! – respondiam todos que estavam pelo caminho deles até o escritório.

...

_Porque Naruto tinha que sempre cumprimentar aqueles idiotas de forma tão alegre e amistosa. Além de fazê-lo sorrindo, acenava de forma contagiante para eles. Talvez fosse por causa da alegria de ter se tornado Hokage e querer aproveitar cada segundo do cargo que lhe foi designado. Mas muitas vezes toda a aquela demonstração de simpatia dele me irritava. Por causa do seu alto cargo, da beleza, simpatia, doçura, meiguice (não consigo parar de designar adjetivos para ele...) e ingenuidade (e isso é pior que os seus "ataques de idiotice") ele atraia a atenção de várias pessoas que tentavam se aproximar dele e eu como assistente também me sentia no direito de fazer o papel de __**muralha**__ para afastá-los._

- Sasuuukeee! Por que você se meteu no caminho? – Naruto gritava irritado com um Sasuke que estava parado na sua frente.

- Se você quer falar com Hokage-sama, você tem que passar por mim primeiro! – Sasuke ordenava ao ninja que estava a sua frente sem dar devidas atenções aos protestos de Naruto. O Uchiha encarava o ninja a sua frente com um olhar desconfiado e os braços cruzados passando-lhe uma imagem ameaçadora.

- Na.. Não... Veja, que eu gostaria apenas de perguntar a ele se ele poderia assinar esses documentos... – o pobre ninja tremia segurando uma certa quantidade de folhas em uma das mãos.

...

_Isso era uma das muitas desculpas esfarrapadas que eu ouvia. __**TODOS **__sabiam que os documentos que deveriam ser entregues para o Hokage assinar antes deveriam ser entregue a mim e assim eu os repassaria. Eu tenho a certeza de que na verdade aquele ninja queria era entregar uma carta de amor escondida em suas costas para Naruto com uma mensagem melosa escrita no envelope: "Para o Hokage-sama" e um maldito coração vermelho desenhado. _

...

_Mesmo sendo um assistente, no final das contas **eu** era como um gestor de seus atos e **EU **era a pessoa responsável por Naruto._

- Eu imagino que a comida esteja do agrado do seu paladar, Naruto! – Sasuke sorria abobalhado para Naruto enquanto repousava uma mão sobre o ombro do loiro.

- Yummy! A refeição que você prepara é a mais deliciosa que eu já comi! – Naruto fala com um sorriso amplo enquanto preparava-se para atacar o alimento a sua frente.

_Ele também gosta da comida que eu faço __**especialmente **__para ele e ainda diz estendendo-me um pedaço dizendo, "prove o gosto", embora eu saiba que é totalmente desnecessário, e então nós ficamos saboreando a refeição juntos. Fico pensando o quão fofo ele era e o quanto **eu o amo** (e evito ficar babando enquanto o vejo comer de formar tão alegre). Não é para me gabar, mas eu sei cozinhar muito bem e desde que passamos a morar juntos, decidi que ele deveria parar de se alimentar apenas de rámen e fazer uma dieta mais equilibrada e saudável. _

_Nossos amigos brincam dizendo que eu sou a "mulherzinha da casa" por está sempre cuidando da comida, roupa e saúde dele, e ainda fazem piada com o meu nome Sas__**UKE**__, entretanto o que eles não sabem é que sou eu que "mostro a cobra" quando estamos entre as quatro paredes do nosso ninho de amor... _

...

_É devido as nossas noites calorosas e excitantes que eu devo também cuidar da saúde física e mental de Naruto. Eu não me gabo pelo fato de nunca ter ficado doente ou ter tirado se quer um dia que fosse de folga. Eu me sentia no dever de organizar o trabalho de Naruto, tentando não atrasá-lo e também para desviar a atenção de outros Sanbous._

- O queee? Hokage-sama está ausente hoje! – um ninja exclamava não acreditando que Sasuke havia dito a eles que Naruto não compareceria ao trabalho.

- Ele esteve febril, você entende? E tem que ficar na cama e não deve se levantar! – Sasuke ordenada e ao mesmo tempo explicava o que acontecia aos companheiros de trabalho.

- Ma... Mas... – o ninja já se exaltava como se quisesse ver como o Hokage estava.

- Phew... Isto não é tão preocupante! – o companheiro de função do outro se apoiava em seu ombro para que ele relaxasse.

- Isto é inaceitável!! – o ninja ainda não acreditava que Sasuke havia dado aquela notícia de forma tão direta e fria.

_Acho que às vezes eu exijo demais de Naruto em tentar fazer com que ele satisfaça os meus caprichos mais ousados, porque algumas vezes ele acorda indisposto e eu tenho que arranjar esse tipo de desculpas..._

...

_Eu sinto que estamos próximos um do outro como ninguém jamais esteve; que nós necessitamos um do outro como ninguém jamais necessitou; e de qualquer forma todos devem reconhecer nossos fortes laços. Afinal, juntos somos inseparáveis, nos assuntos de trabalho, na nossa vida pessoal e até mesmo no campo de batalha, comigo sempre à frente protegendo **o** __**meu **__Hokage-sama. _

_Isto é a perfeição!!_

- Embora posso assegurar que não tenha sido eu o responsável por toda a sua pobre situação. Afinal de contas, você não passa de um dobe desajeitado! – Sasuke sorri enquanto reflete os seus pensamentos em voz alta despertando a atenção de Naruto:

- Heh!?

**FIM...**

Naruto-kun está maus lençóis!!

Quando será que as fantasias de Sasuke se tornarão realidade?!

* * *

**Note de adaptação: Acho que dependendo do Kishimoto, vai ser logo, logo...**


End file.
